


Ner Tyatr, Ner Kar'taylir darasuum

by Daredevilishious, StarGem



Series: Star Wars: On the Tides of Change [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin adopts like 20 shinies, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo Lives, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Chronic Pain, Dad!Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hardcase Lives (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Mandalorian Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Mandalorian Marriage Traditions (Star Wars), Marriage Proposal, Minor CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Possessive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), The Clones are bulit like fucking tanks making them bigger than their Jedis, Tired CT-6116 | Kix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevilishious/pseuds/Daredevilishious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGem/pseuds/StarGem
Summary: After seeing how happy General Kenobi was after Cody finally proposing. Rex decides to do the same with his own Jedi.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Star Wars: On the Tides of Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019056
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**_THEN_ **

It was a night on the Resolute and Anakin couldn’t sleep. He had been awake for hours just tossing and twisting in his bed, yet he couldn’t get comfortable nor could he close his eyes for longer than five minutes. Not to mention the nightmares that haunted his mind if he managed to doze off for longer than a second. Groaning loudly, eventually, he gave up throwing his blankets off and sitting up. He felt his muscles aching, from the consent nights of no sleep to the number of campaigns he and his men were being sent on. He never had time to relax. 

Anakin sighed again, running his hair through his golden-brown locks and walking out of his room heading towards the cafeteria. If he couldn’t sleep he might as well stay up and do some of the wretched paperwork that was piling up on his desk. Maybe he could even go over some of Rex’s to make it easier for his Captain. 

Grabbing a cup of caf, he made his way back to his office nodding politely at the troopers who were on watch duty as he passed. He makes his way back inside his quarters and attempts to start with his paperwork. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t keep track of the words on the page, he kept forgetting what he was reading, so he had to go back and reread it. His eyes were burning, his head was throbbing and It went on like that for what felt like hours. 

He gave up after he finally realized he was getting nowhere like this. Anakin pushed the paperwork harshly aside ignoring how all it clattered to the floor beside him, he was sure some of the screens were cracked but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He held his head in between his palms grabbing at his hair, failing at not trying to cry. He wanted to scream. He was exhausted, he was so _kriffing_ frustrated with everything. At this point, he was running on fumes and caf alone because he. _Can’t_ . _Sleep_. And no one seemed to notice that! Or care for that matter...

Instead, they were focused on his failures, his mistakes. People constantly were yelling at him, scolding him for his behavior, why he was so angry and irritable all the time. He’s been trying his best! He wouldn’t be like that if _HE COULD CLOSE HIS EYES FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE AND NOT_ _HAVING TO SUFFER NIGHTMARES INSTANTLY._

But no! Everyone is always saying-

_“Anakin is too angry!”_

_“Anakin is doing it wrong!”_

_“Anakin is too reckless for a Jedi!”_

_“Stop being an idiot Anakin!”_

_“You won’t become a Master this way Anakin!”_

_“Get over your attachments Anakin!”_

_“Attachments are not the way for a Jedi Anakin!”_

And he was sick of it! He wanted to do better, he wanted to be a good Jedi! He wanted to be the hero everyone expected him to be! He wanted to not be attached and be a proper Jedi! But he _can’t_! And it hurts… It hurts badly, not just mentally but physically too. And no one was helping him. Nobody _saw_ him. They all just saw what they wanted to see and that was the reckless, irresponsible, immature, angry, and irritable clingy Jedi Knight. They only talked about and criticized what was outside… but nobody tried to see what was on the inside...

Anakin leans against his elbows gripping his hair harder, he was sure he was seconds away from ripping it all out. Everything was hurting, he wanted the voices in his head to stop! He tried to release his emotions into the force as Obi-Wan taught him. 

“I am one with the Force, the Force is with me...” he mumbled but the voices didn’t stop and only continued to grow louder. Hissing venom at him and curling around his mind, he whimpered curling his head into his knees letting the tears fall from his eyes. “I- I am one with t-the Force... the Force is with me-” 

Nothing was working! It _wasn’t working_ and the pain was beginning to become unbearable. He tried to scream but his vocal cords were frozen, making him even more frustrated. He grips his forearms standing to his feet with no destination in mind and just starts walking the voice in his head now yelling at him with mockery. He did not know where he was going or how he got wherever he was going when eventually he arrived in the clone’s quarters. 

His men froze, stopping what they were doing and stared at their concerningly quiet General. Anakin didn’t say anything and continued to stare at the wall in front of him with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

Tup was about to speak until a harsh hand gesture from Fives stopped him. Everyone looked to the eldest ARC trooper asking for directions on what to do. Fives himself slowly walked over to their General and looked at his normally bright blue eyes to see them blank. He turned to his brothers and put a finger to his lip making sure that everyone stood silent lest they spook their _Jetii_ . Fives snaps his fingers in front of his _Jetii’s_ face and jumps backward when the said _Jetii_ turns to look at him, eyes watery like he was about to cry. He looks to Echo his fingers twitching at his sides sending him a message. 

_REX-GET-HIM_. 

His _vod_ nods his head and quickly takes off, their concern for their General growing. General Skywalker was never quiet, he was loud, he talked to them as if they were his friends, he made jokes, made sure they were okay after a tough battle. They’ve _never_ seen him like this. But if anyone could figure out what was wrong with him it was Rex. 

Fives flinched when Anakin simply turned around and walked back out the quarters without a word. He looked towards Tup and Jesse, gesturing to them to follow after him and the three made their way out until Fives spun around pointing at his _vod_ still in the room. 

“Keep silent. Unless I or Rex give you the say-so you don’t speak of what you saw. Understand?” There was a slight growl to his words which the _vod’e_ took notice of. 

Sometimes everyone forgot just how high of a ranking Fives had. He was right under Rex with Echo right behind him. But he was hardly the serious ARC they expected of. But in times like these, they were reminded. 

“Sir yes sir!” 

Fives gave a nod of approval before he spun back around quickly chasing after their General Tup and Jesse right behind him. Eventually, they meet up in the hallway with Rex and Echo their Captain’s face full with concern and should the circumstances were different Fives would tease him for it. 

“What happened?” Rex asked looking at the four of them. 

Tup was the one to speak up first, “Something is wrong with the General, sir!” 

Their Captain narrows his eyes looking over to Fives demanding to know what was wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex pauses. *What*. He was embarrassed to say that it took him two good minutes to understand what the other had just said and when he did he feared his eyeballs were going to jump out of his sockets. He's been- He’s been- HE’S BEEN CALLING THE GENERAL ‘Cyare’ THIS WHOLE TIME!?

**_THEN_ **

“What happened?” Rex asked looking at the four of them. 

Tup was the one to speak up first, “Something is wrong with the General, sir!” 

Their Captain narrows his eyes looking over to Fives demanding to know what was wrong. 

“He’s not behaving like himself Rex. He just randomly walked in the barracks, he didn’t even say anything and you know how loud he can be.” Fives began sparing looks with his _vod’e_. 

Jesse nodded in agreement, “Yeah, he was just so _silent_. And he just stood there for like five minutes.” 

Rex sighed and Fives knew he was trying to calm his nerves. “How did he look? Anything in particular that stood out?” He was no medic but it was better to know in case they end up knocking one’s doors down.

Tup and Jesse looked towards Fives knowing he got the closest look towards their General. “Distant.” He answered. “His eyes were blank and glassy, I think he was sweating,” Fives hurried to explain. “He also looked pale. More than usual.” 

Rex cursed spinning on heels setting off to find their _Jetii_. His _de’alhyir_ _vod_ stood at Five’s side as they watched their _Ori’vod_ rush down the halls. 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Tup asked quietly while Jesse and Echo merely shrugged helplessly. 

Fives sighed, he had no idea. “I’m going after them. You three go back to the others and wait with them.” And without waiting for arguments he ran after Rex.

Rex rushed down the halls of the Resolute looking for his wayward General trying and failing to calm his beating heart. He knew there was something wrong with Skywalker, he had seen his smiles fading more and more, his lack of eating, the bags under his eyes. Why didn’t he say anything!? He could’ve at least told Kix so the medic could use his rank to force the General to get some rest! 

He lost the track of time and Rex kept cursing silently under his breath. Where in Sith hells could Skywalker disappear to?! It felt way too long when he finally found him, the General was sitting in one of the bigger hallways of the ship. There was a window in front of him that had the full view of space and the stars outside, his General was just sitting there staring out into the void curled slightly under his blanket. With the dim light he could see the tears sitting against his General’s cheeks. The light from the stars were shining over him causing his hair to glow a shade lighter. If their situation was different Rex would say that Skywalkerl looked rather beautiful. 

But right now, he was concerned. Skywalker didn’t even seem to notice he was there. Usually the General would look up immediately when he felt one of their Force signatures around him. He would stand up in second if he was sitting down and start chatting away or at least greet them in a way too casual manner for a General to use with his troopers. 

But Skywalker still sat there, staring off into nothing, tears still running down his cheeks. And suddenly, _Rex didn’t know what to do._

He knew how to deal with their reckless General, he knew how to deal with an angry/worried General, he even knew how to deal with a _"let's-throw-Rex-off-the-roof"_ General. 

What he didn't know was how to deal with... _this._

This wasn’t the General Skywalker he was used to. This was a way-too-miserable-and-tinny General Skywalker. And Rex didn't know what to do. He slowly walked towards him leaning forward to take a closer look at General’s face. Fives was right, his eyes were distant, and he was paler than usual which was worrisome. 

Rex cursed himself because he was about to do the dumbest thing ever and he just sits down beside the General and just… waits. He didn’t speak or make a sound, he just sat by his side looking out at the stars before them. And yet, General Skywalker still didn’t react. It was awkward, he’s never actually seen his _Jetii_ cry before, and he sure as Siths hell doesn’t know what to say. 

But sitting there watching his General sniff and cry quietly at his side made him realize something. His _Jetii_ was young, and it broke his heart because the General looked much like a shiny after his first battle and realizing reality is nothing like simulators. His General was put into this war too soon, not even getting to enjoy his last years as General Kenobi’s Padawan. He didn't deserve this. 

Rex spares another glance towards the _Jetii_ and makes up his mind, he might get thrown into space because of this but he couldn't bring himself to care at this moment. He slowly snakes an arm around his General's shoulders and the other around his shins so that he was holding him in a vice-like grip, he pulls the General close to his chest and prays to Force that he's not blasted through that window in the near future. 

But to his surprise the General just deflates in his arms and breaks down. The _Jetii_ is sobbing into his chest plate, gripping his arms and trying to merage himself with him. Rex gasps quietly because this was the last thing he expected, but he holds his General resting his head against his temple and whispering soft Mando'a in his ears. He tried his best to calm the Jedi down but he was failing, at his point Anakin was hyperventilating and shaking his arms and Rex was struggling with what to do. So he just holds the General tighter in his arms until he hears the soft cries escaping his lips. 

“It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, _it hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS._ ”

Rex lifts his head to look down at the man in his arms, “Sir?”

Skywalker’s face was wet with tears and his eyes were shut with pain as he sobbed against his shoulder, the clone paused and softly raised his hand to cup the side of his _Jetii’s_ face. Anakin wails leaning into the touch as he opened his eyes, Rex could see the intense pain in them and flinched when Skywalker started to scrape his fingers against his chest plate wailing with pain, “Make it stop! Make it stop!”

Rex growls out a curse in Mando’a deciding he's seen enough, there was something terribly wrong with their General. The fact he was _crying_ in pain frightened him and he hurled the General in his arms, an arm wrapped tightly around his back, the other under his knees. He let the General rest his head between the crook of his collarbone and neck as he ran towards the medbay trying to ignore the screams in his ears and the tears resting against his neck. There was something that might be terribly wrong and Force-forbid life threatening happening and Rex isn't having _his_ General, _his cyare_ die on his watch.

When he turns down one hall he sees Fives and watches as his expression changes from confusion to panic when he sees the state of their General. 

The ARC trooper races to his side and follows him as they rushed towards the medbay, “ _Manda ori’vod_ what happened!?” 

Rex growls as he grips Anakin tighter to his chest, “I don't fucking know! But we need Kix!”

They finally make it to the medbay and Rex kicks the doors open ignoring the groans coming from the patients. “KIX!” he shouts and the said medic stumbles out of his room looking rather disheveled and Rex almost feels bad because he wasn't scheduled for a night shift today. 

The medic mumbles a curse under his breath as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes, “ _Ori’vod_ you better have a damn good reason why-”

The medic is cut off when he sees the scene in front of him, their General screaming in pain in their Captain’s arms, Rex’s and Fives’ faces pale with fear. Kix trips over his feet as he rushes over to three and his hands hover over their General’s body, “What in the Siths hell- Come with me now!” He beckons Rex and Fives to follow him into the emergency room demanding some of his other medics to come with him as well. Jesse comes out of the room Kix appeard out of and pauses, “What the kriff is wrong with the General?!” He shouts worriedly and runs up to the trio handling the General. 

The three ignore him and Kix orders Rex to put Anakin on one of the beds. In all honesty Rex really didn’t want to but he knew it was the only way to get Skywalker the help he needed so very reluctantly he set the screaming General down and moved to take a step back. Skywalker however made it very clear he did not like that at all and lunged forward scrambling hysterically to get back to him. 

Kix curses and holds the _Jetii_ down Fives helping him do the same, “Sir! You need to calm down!”

Even if Skywalker didn't know what was going on he was fighting back against their holds full power, desperately trying to get back to his Captain. Not once did it happen that somebody needed to dodge something or other flying through the air and pretty much the whole medbay was shaking at this point from the sheer force of General’s emotions. Fives and Jesse switched with one another and Kix rolled them away behind the emergency ambulance doors, the doors where Rex couldn't follow after them. 

Not knowing what else to do, Rex and Fives sat outside the room, listening to the screaming coming from their General. He was in so much pain and Rex wanted nothing more than to break in there and hold his _cyare_ until all his pain goes away. Lost in his own head Rex barely feels an arm wrap around his shoulders and looks to his left to see his _vod’ika_ looking back at him. Fives was smiling, or at least he was trying to, but his brow was furrowed in worry and there were unshed tears in his warm brown eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he whispered and with his free hand took ahold of Rex’s and squeezed, more to calm himself than anything else and Rex squeezed back. “You have to stay here, you’ll make matters worse for everyone else...”

Rex sighs knowing that he's right and closes his eyes leaning against his _vod’ika_. He doesn't quite remember falling asleep but when he opens his eyes again Fives was still at his side with his arm around his shoulders and their hands still touching. It looks like Fives decided to take a nap as well because he untangled himself from Rex and covered his yawn. Kix was standing in front of them looking even more disheveled as hell and dead on his feet and his forehead was covered with sweat. 

Rex rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up from where he was leaning against Fives, “How is he?”

Kix sighs, wiping the sweat from his brow, “He's finally under control. I got him sedated, he's asleep and on oxygen.” He sits on the floor in front of them and leans on his knees. “But Manda _ori’vod_. We had to put him on a kriffing _IV,”_ Kix stressed before looking up at his brothers. “ _That’s how_ severely dehydrated and malnutritioned he is.” 

Rex curses quietly leaning his head against the wall behind him. “Manda...I should've noticed earlier.”

Fives nudged his arm gently, “It wasn't your fault _Rex’ika._ ” 

Rex sighed and looked at Kix, “Can I see him?”

Kix gives them a quiet nod and Rex wasted no time standing on his feet thanking his _vod’ika_ and making his way towards the room where his General laid. When he walked in “good” wasn't the word he would use to describe how the General looked. His skin was still paler then usually and had a unhealthier look to it. He could see just how skinny his _Jetii_ had gotten over the couple of weeks, luckily not to the point that his bones were showing but damn he was skinnier than was healthy even for Rex’s limited medical knowledge.

The “good” thing was that his General looked peaceful laying there and he looked.. younger. Now that he thought of it, their General was barely twenty-two years old. On some planets that's _not even close_ to drinking age. And here he was instead... Fighting at the frontlines of the most vicious wars in millennia.

Rex sighs pulling a chair beside General’s bed and softly takes his hand giving it a squeeze, “You're gonna give us a heart attack one day,” he says softly and with that Rex falls asleep holding his hand.   
  


Hours later Rex awakes again to see the General still sleeping peacefully and a sigh escapes his lips. Not really wanting to move he decides to stay in the room with him to be there when he wakes up. He sat in silence still holding Skywalker’s hand as he looked out at the stars. It was like that for a while until soft whines coming from the _Jetii_ pulled him out of his thoughts. He turns to see Anakin moving the arm that held his IV and soon enough he starts to toss and turn, probably wanting to get rid of the needle. Rex could relate because those things _intiched_. But they were there for a reason as well. 

Rex reaches forward to gently hold his General down by his shoulders and his _Jetii_ obviously didn't like that because he began whining pitifully, tears forming in the corner of his eyes while asleep tossing his head to one side to another his face contorted in discomfort. And seeing this was breaking his heart, he hated seeing his General so weak and in pain, but at the same time he can't just let him take out the IV, Kix would kick his _shebs_ for it and Skywalker can get worse without it.

So instead he decides to comfort him, “Ssh, _cyare_. It's okay, you're okay.” He whispered which was stupid because he knew that he probably couldnt hear him but it felt natural to calm him anyway. Plus, they were alone and no one was able to hear him. “Come on, it's okay.” He continues trying to get some reaction from the _Jetii_. He gets it when Skywalker relaxes at the sound of his voice, his face loosens and his wigging has stopped. Rex smiles fondly down at his _Jetii_ , but this was his General and sometimes he could be a prick. He was still trying to mess with his IV again, the captain huffs fondly gently pressing down his shoulders, “Stop messing with your IV _cyare_.”

He chuckles when he has to shoo the _Jetii’s_ hand away from taking out the needle in his arm. Anakin finally deflates and goes still, mumbling a whine under his breath, Rex chuckles at the sight because he was sure his General would be pouting right now. It goes quiet again and Rex sits back in his chair holding his _Jetii’s_ hand lightly as he looks out the window once again staring at the endless void of space. 

He breaks his gaze away when he feels a weak grip on his hand, he turns to look at his General seeing his eyes fluttering and trying his best to stretch his arms and legs. Rex stares because honestly it was the cutest sight he's ever seen. A small yawn breaks away from his General’s lips that are finally returning back to their rosy color and a flush coming back to his cheeks. 

Anakin opens his eyes and blinks. He's pretty sure that there's someone in front of him but his vision was still blurry. He squints before he opens his eyes gently again and sees the familiar silhouette of his Captain before him sitting at his side. And if he could be honest, he wouldn't mind waking up and seeing him at his side every morning. If he could sleep that is. 

“...this IV itches.” He whines, only to realize his throat is dry and like sandpaper.

Rex has to hold back a laugh because of course the first thing his General does from almost dying is complain. He chuckles instead, “Oh, _cyare_.” he whispers before moving so he could grab the glass of water Kix left out for him. Anakin tries to sit up the moment he sees the liquid and he desperately reaches for the cup and Rex has to push him back down. “Here, let me help you. You’re still weak.” Anakin pouts but he lets him help regardless. “Careful _cyare._ Kix will kick both our _shebs_ if you get the IV out,” Rex says as he adjusts the pillows so Anakin can lean back into a sitting position.

Anakin whines from not getting his drink and the prick in his arm, laying back against his pillows he mumbles, “It itches.” 

Rex sends him a smile, “Yes I know it itches. I’ve had one before you know.” 

Anakin grimaces. “Kix is trying to murder me.”

That makes Rex roll his eyes, trust his General to act like an _adiik_. “No he's not. And you’re a _di'kut_ to even think that your head medic is trying to muder you.” 

He watched as the General turned his head away from him mumbling, “I still think he's trying to kill me.”

"Just drink it." Rex answers and places the cup to Anakin's lips and he complies, drowning the liquid greedily. He manages to down half a cup before he pushes it away. 

Rex places the cup down and looks at his General, “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

In all honesty, no he did not. But… he trusted Rex more than anyone beside Obi-Wan, he wouldn't judge him like others. He looks towards his Captain to see him patiently waiting. 

“It’s just… Everyone expects so _much_ out of me. They want me to be this so-called “Chosen One”, the boy who will bring “Balance to the Force” but… It's not like I asked for this,” Anakin sighed leaning back against the bed. “I know what people truly think of me. They all think I don’t see how they _look_ at me, that I don't _hear_ what they are saying when I turn my back… They think they are being subtle, that if I am not there to catch them at it I won’t know… And-and that’s fine I-I admit I am not the- I am not the most ideal or-or role model Jedi like Obi-Wan…” 

Rex could only stare at the Jedi who was desperately trying not to cry and was clutching his blanket as tightly as he could in order to prevent it. 

It was logical, everybody dealt with something like that. And he was no stranger to sarcastic remarks and looks or even whispers from the civies. And it wasn’t fair and it certainly wasn’t easy. He hated every second of it. But then there were the Jedi and their supernatural powers. He couldn’t even fathom what that felt like and while Anakin never explained exactly how it felt but from what little Rex did look up on holonet he could imagine it was… _intense_. 

And the whole “Chosen One” thing. While Rex knew next to nothing of all Jedi knowledge and secrets, that term seemed like something truly special and worth being cherished and protected. But from the way Anakin seemed to speak of it it gave off the aura of something dreaded, something heavy and unwelcome. A burden if he dared to go there.

Anakin took deep breaths and slowly relaxed his grip on the blanket. When he spoke again his voice was eerily quiet and Rex wished he was wrong, “But- Is it so kriffing wrong to wish to have at least _some_ validation that I'm doing something, _anything at all_ right? That they acknowledge that I’m trying my best? Why-” And there they were, the tears finally fell from those beautiful sky blue eyes. The General sniffed and brought his hand to his eyes to wipe them away. He was looking at his lap now avoiding eye contact. “Why can’t I do anything right…?”

Rex clenched his fists, hoping to Manda his face was not screaming bloody murder right now. Because how dare, _HOW_ _DARE_ anyone make such a wonderful person feel like this. To doubt himself like this, to think he can’t do anything right. He itched to reach out to the Jedi to offer him comfort to reassure him that he is validated, that literally any of his brothers would lay down their life for him should he ask. “General…” 

Anakin only shakes his head turning his head away from him, “I’m not a good Jedi Rex. I probably never will be. I’m too attached to those around me. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, you.. the 501st...” The Jedi sniffs, wiping away his tears once again as he grips his forearms, “It's exhausting having everyone depend so much on you. I can make a mistake and I’ll never hear the end of it but if it was someone else, say Aayla, everyone would let it go.” The General closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. When he looked back up his eyes were red and poofy. “I’m tired Rex. A-and not just from my responsibilities… I don't think I had a proper night's rest since-since... since I was a young Padawan… Before… Before all.. This"

Rex stares at him in silence, processing. His General has been dealing with this for how long?! Why hasn’t he gotten any help? Did General Kenobi know? 

“Force... I just... feel so tired all the time..." Anakin mumbled as he gripped the blankets in his hands again. 

This time Rex finally had the courage to reach out to his General and placed his hand on top of his, “Sir, you need to tell Kix about this.” 

Anakin shakes his head, gripping his blanket tighter and turns his head to look away from him, “No, I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I have to be.” 

_Gahoar_. Rex cups his chin and moves the Jedi’s head so they were looking at each other again. He ignored the small blush that colored his General’s cheeks, “ _Cyare_ , this is unhealthy. You could've died today. Imagine how Commander Tano and General Kenobi would feel if they lost you. Imagine how we would feel if we lost you. Right here on this ship, and we couldn’t do anything to help you. We can’t lose you Sir.” 

Rex watched as his General’s mouth opened and closed searching for the words to speak. Eventually he looked back down at the bed and sighed, “I don’t want too. He’ll put me on that stupid medicine that doesn’t even work!” 

The Captain sighed, pulling his hand away and he wouldn’t lie when he says he missed the clone’s touch. “You need help _cyare_.” 

Anakin clenched his fists and grit his teeth. “I don’t want to lay in this stupid bed longer than I already have to!” 

Rex sighed again putting a hand to his temple, “ _Cyare…_ ” 

"I-I don't even hold in that stuff! M-medicine makes me feel so o-out of it!"

Rex looked at him giving him the softest look he has ever seen, “You know medicine is here to help you. At least try. Please _cyare_?” 

Anakin didn’t know what “ _cyare_ ” meant, but Force did it sound heavenly coming from Rex’s mouth. He looked deep into the clones warm chocolate honey eyes looking at him, begging him to say yes. He closed his eyes. He knew Rex was right. It wasn’t healthy whatever was going on. And he certainly needed help. But… it was difficult to just accept help he so desperately craved. It was right there in front of him dangling on a rope, all he had to do is reach forward. But then… The dark was familiar, the dark is what he’d known almost all his life. Besides it wasn’t _that_ bad… Still… Rex _was right_. What would Ahsoka think… What would Obi-Wan think… Oh Force they could tell the Council and then- and then-! 

He mumbled quietly, sinking back into his pillows, “Fine.” 

The Captain gave him a small smile and stood to his feet peeking his head out the door calling for the medic. It was only ten seconds before Kix came bursting into the room and glaring over at the Jedi. 

“Sir, you have five seconds to explain why _the fuck_ you haven’t eaten, slept, or Force-forbid drunk _anything_ for the last couple of days.” 

To anyone else Kix might have looked to be furious and he most likely was to some extent but Anakin knew better, his medic was deeply concerned for his well-being, it was quite understandable from reading the force that his fury came from deep desire to help and mostly fear. Which wasn’t needed considering that he was fin- 

“Oh no you don’t!” As if the medic could read his thoughts he stomps towards the bed flicking him across his crown. “You scared us half to death so _don’t you dare_ say you're “fine” because _you're far from it!”_

The Jedi pouts looking over towards Rex who only narrows his eyes as if he was saying there was no way out of this. And so with a sigh, Anakin began to explain everything to the medic just like he did with Rex except he left more of his personal parts out. 

After he was done he could feel his medic’s concern for him grow even more. He was writing down everything on his board and asking questions Anakin forced himself to answer truthfully. After a while Kix fell silent, clearly in thought and staring at his board. When he stood up he sighed and looked Anakin directly in the eyes. “Sir… I believe you have Chronic, _untreated_ mind you, Insomnia. Which at this point is dangerous!” 

Anakin quickly looked back down into his lap, “I-It’s never been this bad before! I-I promise!”

Kix looks back to his _Ori’vod_ sharing a look with him sorrow deep in his eyes, they both knew how bad their General was at taking care of himself but for Manda’s sake! Had this not happened, who knows how long this would stretch out... And neither clone wished to think that.

The medic turns back to their General pointing a finger towards his face, “You. Are being put on medication.” 

Anakin mouth drops, “But-“ 

“No buts! We can’t have something like this happen again! Understand?” Kix said firmly, his voice not leaving a crack for arguing and shutting the Jedi up. Rex looked between them both but he didn’t step in, the General needed to know how unhealthy this was. He needed to know he needed help. And Kix was one of the people who were going to make him realize that. 

Anakin sighs picking at the loose threads on the blanket, “Yes.” 

With a nod Kix spins on his heels and walks out the room without another word. Rex knew he was probably going to vent to Jesse about what just happened. He looks over at the Jedi who was holding a frown on his lips, “Sir…” 

"I-I keep telling them I-I'm fine! I don’t need any more help! I just want to go back t-to my room!" 

Rex shakes his head sitting back in the chair beside the bed, “You're not fine _cyare_. You need to rest.” He says quietly hoping that Anakin would understand. 

Anakin stays quiet staring down at his lap, gripping the blanket desperately trying to keep himself from crying again. Rex stays silent which he is thankful for as he gets himself together. He finally takes a deep breath closing his eyes and relaxes the blanket, Rex watches as he lays down pulling the blanket up to his chin staring right back at him. _Force_ , his General was adorable at times. 

The Jedi looks at him with a smile and says, “I like that.” 

Rex lifts a brow, “What do you mean, _cyar’ika_?” He watches as the _Jetii_ snuggles further into his blanket. 

“That. “ _char-ee-kah_?” What you just called me. I like it.”

Rex pauses. _What_ . He was embarrassed to say that it took him two good minutes to understand what the other had just said and when he did he feared his eyeballs were going to jump out of his sockets. He's been- He’s been- HE’S BEEN CALLING THE General _‘Cyare’_ THIS **WHOLE TIME** ! Thank god he didn’t say it around his _vod’e_ because they would never let him live it down but, what was he supposed to say to him now??

Anakin didn't seem to notice his panic and only blinked at him with innocent curious eyes. “What does it mean?” 

Rex curses his own luck and coughs, clearing his throat as he looks away from the bright blue eyes. “It- It means... Beloved. Sweetheart... It's an e-endearment term... for... um for someone you... For someone you _like_.” He feels his ears turn red with embarrassment as he looks towards the ground avoiding the _Jetii’s_ eyes, “I-in M-Mando'a-a I mean.”

Anakin’s cheeks turn pink as he stares at his Captain. Beloved? Sweetheart? Rex has been calling him that for the past hour? No wonder he liked it so much… “You-like me?” He asked sheepishly. 

Rex lifts his head to glance at him, “Yes.”

Anakin’s blush deepens, “O-oh.”

Rex bites his lip feeling a wave of disappointment, of course his General wouldn't feel the same. He was just a clone, there were better people out there for him like- Rex felt his heart breaking at the thought… Like that petty- PRETTY! _Pretty_ Naboo Senator. Quite honestly Rex would gladly fight her and win if his General was the prize. But as it was he was a clone and therefore nothing…

He sighed as he began to rise to his feet. “Yeah, um, I-I’ll go now, sir.” This was a mistake, “S-Sorry.”

Anakin’s eyes widened slightly, was he leaving? Wait why was he leaving? He scrambles to sit up and reaches for his Captain, “Rex wait-” Suddenly the world around him spun and he lost his balance and with a cry began to fall forward.

Rex thanks to his reflexes reached forward to catch his Jedi. “Sir! You shouldn't have done that!” He lets Anakin rest his head on his shoulder as he cradled him close to his chest while he checked to make sure his _Jetii_ didn’t rip his IV out, “One of these days you're going to give us a heart attack sir-”

“Stop.”

Rex blinks, “S-Sir?” He looks down to meet the Jedi’s gaze. 

“I said _stop_ ,” The General says firmly, his eyes focused now and glaring at Rex’s own. “I don't want you to call me 'sir' or 'General' or 'Skywalker'." He says while he's still hanging halfway off the bed the other half safely tucked in Rex’s arms. “I have a name, like you and your brothers. And it's Anakin. I wish you would call me that off duty…” His gaze softens and he lifts his head to look at Rex sheepishly, “And… _char-ee-kah_? I-If you want to.”

Wait, so his General was okay with him calling him “ _Cyare_ ”? But, he knew the meaning right? Why would he? That didn't make any sense! “Si- _Anakin_?” The Genera- _Anakin_ looked away from him for a while before he turned back to meet his eyes, “This… is going to be pretty weird but… I don't _like_ you Rex.”

Rex felt his heart shatter into pieces at the words as he quickly looked away because that _hurt_. He shouldn’t be surprised but he was disappointed. 

Anakin sighs softly, feeling the surge of disappointment coming from his Captain, he probably should’ve worded this better. He slowly reaches forward and touches the clone’s cheek guiding his eyes back to him. “I _love_ you _o Palmos mou_.” 

Rex pauses looking into his Jedi’s eyes, Anakin looked back at him with a soft smile on his lips and Rex knew his words were true. “R-Really?” He whispered regardless.

Anakin chuckled, failing to stop the grin forming on his lips and cup both of the Captain’s cheeks. “ _Se agapó, Vasiliá mou, Agápi mou_ _._ ” 

Rex’s face breaks out into his own grin at the confession and he laughs before standing up taking Anakin into his arms, his laughter growing when the _Jetii_ squeaks at the action. He holds his General bridal style pressing their foreheads together as Anakin wrapped his arms around his neck. It takes him a second to realize that both of them were now crying, tears streaming down both of their faces. 

Rex pulls away to smile at his _cyare_ , “Manda Anakin I’m so happy I could kiss you right now!” He laughs. 

But when he looked back at Anakin, he saw his _cyar’ika_ staring at him with a blush on his cheeks and love shining brightly in his blue eyes. The Jedi presses his hands to his cheeks glancing down at his lips, “ _Please do_.” 

Rex smiles softly and leaned closer until their lips pressed together and Anakin went slack in his arms pressing against him as much as he could. The Captain chuckled as he continued to press their lips together, savoring the soft and velvety feeling of Anakin’s upon his.

Rex laid him back onto the bed climbing over him and Anakin laughed into the kiss pulling the clone even closer to him. When they finally pulled away Anakin’s hair was a mess, his cheeks were bright red, his lips swollen. Rex thought he looked beautiful and only kissed him again letting his fingers go through his hair. 

After a couple of minutes they pulled away once again except Rex didn’t leave the bed. He laid down next to his General and let him tuck himself under his chin as he wrapped his arms around him protectively. They proceeded to fall asleep cuddled on the bed, and no one had the heart to wake them up until they were about to land on Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> Cyare - beloved, sweetheart  
> Cyar'ika - darling
> 
> Slave language:  
> o Palmos mou - My Heartbeat  
> Se agapó - I love you  
> Vasiliá mou, Agápi mou - My King (Rex), my Love
> 
> Daredevilishious: Not gonna lie I loved editing this part. It took me helluva long not gonna lie BUT I enjoyed it. Also any Greek out there can come strangle me over wrong choice of words bc we all know how Google Translator fares. I await my punishment :,D. I hope you enjoyed and see you all in next chapter!


End file.
